Blackout
__NOWYSIWYG__ This is Seaviper's OC, please do not use it without permission. Contents Contents :1. Appearance :2. Personality :3. History :4. Abilities :5. Status :6. Relationships :7. Trivia :8. Gallery Blackout was created to destroy the scientist's own creations, no-headed creatures. However, they he possibly be too unstable and uncooperative like the rest, and might even be terminated. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#C0C0C0; background: radial-gradient(#808080, rgba(229,228,226,.2) 2px, transparent 40px), radial-gradient(goldenrod, rgba(218,165,32,.15) 1px, transparent 30px), radial-gradient(gold, rgba(255, 215, 0, .1) 2px, transparent 40px), radial-gradient(rgba(184,134,11,.4), rgba(184,134,11,.1) 2px, transparent 30px); transparent 3px, transparent 5px, rgba(0,0,0,.2) 5px); background-color: #000; min-height:100px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Seaviper |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Somewhat nice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Shadows |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Obsidian Black |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Dragon |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#C0C0C0; background:radial-gradient(#808080, rgba(229,228,226,.2) 2px, transparent 40px), radial-gradient(goldenrod, rgba(218,165,32,.15) 1px, transparent 30px), radial-gradient(gold, rgba(255, 215, 0, .1) 2px, transparent 40px), radial-gradient(rgba(184,134,11,.4), rgba(184,134,11,.1) 2px, transparent 30px); transparent 3px, transparent 5px, rgba(0,0,0,.2) 5px); background-color: #000; min-height:100px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | Possibly ageless, around 10 years since creation |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Genderless |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Pack/Tribe | Mostly Newmoon |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Lab |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | None, grown from test tube |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | The six Scienceborn, mainly Icicle |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | The six Scienceborn, possibly not including Icicle, Gaurds, Scientists |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Shadow control, can go into the shadows of the mind and send a message from its head into a nerve, influencing the organism to do what it wants |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Shadow control, mind manipulation, claws, teeth, horns, intelligence |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Icicle |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "All the others find you worthless and weak, you are no use to us, failure." |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#C0C0C0; background:radial-gradient(#808080, rgba(229,228,226,.2) 2px, transparent 40px), radial-gradient(goldenrod, rgba(218,165,32,.15) 1px, transparent 30px), radial-gradient(gold, rgba(255, 215, 0, .1) 2px, transparent 40px), radial-gradient(rgba(184,134,11,.4), rgba(184,134,11,.1) 2px, transparent 30px); transparent 3px, transparent 5px, rgba(0,0,0,.2) 5px); background-color: #000; min-height:100px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Scientific Information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Scientific Name | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Serial Numbers | PK4NH01, 814CK0U7 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Height (m) | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Length (m) | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weight (lbs) | 150.07 lbs |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | DNA Doners | Mostly Newmoon DNA, Some BrightScale DNA, Little Electric Eel DNA |} |} Appearance Blackout is obsidian black, and one of the first Scienceborns to be created. It, instead of having feathered wings, has dragon-like wings with a silver nebula on the undersides of the membranes. It has fur from the head to the middle of the tail, after the hair are obsidian black scales. The same goes with its arms and legs, about halfway down the fur turns into scales. It has three silver horns on each side of its head, and wolf-like ears with silver insides. It also has silver underfur, talons, and wingclaws, and the talons on its arms and legs cannot retract and are harder to drop off. It has cold, silver eyes with cat-like obsidian pupils that can go into the depths of your mind and change your actions or what you think, or lift objects just by the shadow. It has a dragon-like head and shape, from the BrightScale DNA. The scales and dragon-like wings are also a result from the DNA, and some Electric eel DNA has been added to power its big brain. Now, when it was younger, it was covered in fur. However, by the time it was four, it was beginning to loose hair on the tail tip and fingers, and that area being replaced by scales. The fur loss might've stopped for it recently hadn't been losing any fur around the tail and legs. The Newmoon DNA got it the silver nebula design on its wings, but only on the underside of the membranes. The three horns are also from the BrightScale DNA, along with the dragon-like nose and nose horn. Interestingly, it has black teeth and a silver tounge, but the inside of the mouth is red. This is probably the only slightly visible color besides is two primary colors from the Newmoon DNA, Black and silver. The wolf-like ears are also from the Newmoon DNA, and same with the dragon-like eyes. WIP Personality |-| Blackout = It is not as emotional as a normal dragon, wolf, or any other organism, and often wears an emotionless mask hiding its feelings which bounce around in its head. It has never really felt love or jealousy, and it often thinks of those feelings as strange and weird. It usually supports the others, but it is not afraid to point out how weak they are or they are an outcast from their pack/tribe and will never be accepted. It also is not afraid to lie. WIP |-| Shadow = WIP |-| Error: Unknown File: Darkness = -'Yes' No -'Yes' No WIP History (Note: This will be updated about twice to four times a week because it is updating as a certain amount of posts comes in.) As it was being created, the scientists wanted it to be the most intelligent of the seven Scienceborn, but however, because the brain was bigger and more powerful, it also needed more energy. To power it, they added some electric eel DNA so that it could power the powerful brain. The brain was noticeably larger, and goes slightly into the neck, but not that much. They also added BrightScale DNA, because the dragons were probably the most intelligent of all the packs and tribes. This was also added because they believe that dragon wings make a creature noticably faster than bird wings. They also expanded the wing length to a noticably large size, so that it could be one of the fastest. However, due to this, it could fly at higher heights, so they had to expand the heart and lungs so that it would not have trouble obtaining air as it flew in areas with little air. Also, at that time, magic was becoming noticable in some things, so they obtained some magic and put that into each test tube. The magic is mainly in the shadow manipulation powers, but it also adds half to the power of mind manipulation by going into the mind, which is probably dark, going into the shadow of a nerve, and delivering a message from the mind into the nerve so that the creature responds to whatever the message was. So then it was created, Blackout the first Scienceborn. They tested it day after day, hoping for successful results. All they knew was the wing, lungs, and heart enlargement was a success. It's powers had not yet developed then, and it was only natural abilities. The scientists also kept note of how it had night vision and it could drop its claws, however they were much harder to drop and they could not retract, and they grew back in much slower. It takes about three to four months for it to fully regrow its claws that it dropped. After its first year, it's shadow powers began to form. It was tested on every day in the gym, each week it's power increasing by a slight amount. By the time it was two, it had pretty much halfway mastered its shadow powers. It had not yet gotten the ability to manipulate minds. At age three, it gained the mind manipulation and speaking through mind powers, but however, it did not know about these powers untill it was four. Six years later, when it was ten, it finnaly had contact with the other six. They demonstrated their powers, and when the ice wolf, Icicle came in, it soon had this feeling it could not describe towards her. When it met Flare and saw him and Icicle smiling at each other, it had another feeling, this time directed more at Flare, it felt like anger towards him. At one point, when Kira was showing her powers, she lunged at it, and it used a chain to drag her back before she regained control. After the six were done with showing their powers, it began its escape by breaking a exhaust pipe that filled the room with smoke, which set off the fire alarms and sprinklers, and Icicle froze the floor. It also had Fyre Wynd light a gas pipe on fire, which caused a big explosion and left a hole in the roof, but a ice dome that Icicle formed protected them from most of the debris, but one smashed the side of the dome, and they all began their escape. It carried Icicle out of the roof, where they watched below. Kira entered a strange state, and began to kill scientists around her by doing something weird. She then summoned wings out of shadow, which it thought she may have tried to do before when she was lunging at it, and picked up Flare before flying through a window and then joining it and Icicle on top of the roof. It helped Ire escape by manipulating the scientists minds who were chaining it up for them to think that they had the wrong chains, and then Ire made her escape into the gym. Right at that moment, Fyre Wynd entered her fire state and began to torch every living creature around it. Tumble went back and tried to calm her down, but she then lashed out at him and burned Ire as she was running by. It wanted to help her, but it felt like that if it picked her up and flew her through the roof, Icicle will leave it. Right at that moment it realized that it was in the night, so it absorbed the shadows around it, which then it turned all black and entered its Shadow form, and its shadow powers increased by a significant amount. With that it picked up a huge chunk of debris and smashed it through a wall so Ire could get out. However, it collapsed from exhaustion, and as Tumble finnaly managed to calm down Fyre and get her out of her fire state, two flying wolves used blow darts on all of them to put them back into their enclosures easier except for Fyre, who had injured her wing during training and when they tried to escape. After that, it passed out after using so much power. A few hours later, it woke back up in its enclosure. After getting thoughts of Icicle being hurt, Shadow showed himself for the first time. There were many new things added to help make sure escape doesn't happen again. The enclosure was significantly brighter, and there was a camera with a "Scienceborn-proof" case, which means that basically the case is almost indestructible. However, by hiding under the blanket on his bed, he had enough power to sclice the wires so that they could see or hear what he was doing. After that, while they repaired the camera, it was dragged over to the gym where Icicle was, and it cares for her. Right around that moment, the others started a new escape, and two Gaurds attacked them. They killed both, one from impact after charging at them and missing, and them smashing into the wall, while the other, while trying to hold onto his taster-spear as Blackout was pulling it away with his shadow manipulation, killed him by letting go of the spear. The gaurd lost control, and the spear stabbed him and tased him. The two stumbled out into the hall, where Icicle unlocks her paw cases. They find the others, and Ire lets all of them ride on her. Flare runs off and finds Kira, who seemed to be very tired and exhausted, as he was carrying her back. They both get onto Ire and she takes off, while Blackout defends her from scientists and Gaurds with a taser spear that one of the Gaurds dropped. They headed towards the gym, where they could escape by going back out through the roof. WIP Abilities Blackout has the natural abilities of seeing in the dark, hearing better, and able to release its claws at a painful price. However, while it was in the tube, it was edited to have enlarged wings, lungs and heart so that it could fly faster and lift more weight with less effort. However, it's bones had to be weakened so that it could fly faster, otherwise that edit would seem useless with the weight of the bones slowing it down. WIP Status |-| Click to open file -> PK4NH01 = Name: It has been referred to "Blackout" by the other six and itself, however, it should NOT be referred to that, instead PK4NH01 or 814CK0U7. DNA Doners: Mostly Newmoon, although it has some BrightScale and Electric Eel DNA. WIP |-| Modifictions = Modifications PK4NH01 has larger wings, heart, and lungs, allowing it to be faster in the air. The lungs can expand if it is not getting enough air, and the larger heart pumps more blood and air through PK4NH01, so the blood can be delivered quicker to areas and the heart won't have to work as hard. It's heartbeat is slightly slower, however it does stronger pumps, so as explained above, blood can still move quickly but there won't be much strain on the heart. It has also gained the ability to manipulate shadows and supposedly communicate with others through the mind. Some believe it also lets out some sort of substance when inhaled, can cause scientists to do weird things that as they explain, "Never intended to do." However, tests have been shown that it radiates nothing, so perhaps it's stare can hypnotize others to do weird things??? As said above, it seems to have the ability to communicate with others without speaking, for in it's early years, it has calmed down a scientist, before attempting to kill it. The scientists explained it as, he could hear it in his head, but not through his ears. it said, "There is no need to worry, I am harmless in the light." During its first breakout, PK4NH01 showed a power than it had never showed before. It appears that if there is enough darkness around it, it will absorb the surrounding shadows and take on a form that looks much like it, except it is all void black, no other colors besides void black. It appears when in this "Shadow form" it can move much heavier objects than it normally can, as demonstrated in its first escape attempt, it picked up a huge chunk of debris and smashed it through a wall. However, right after that, it passed out, showing that at all costs, do not leave it in the dark! WIP Lost Abilities It having BrightScale DNA has made it so it is harder to drop its claws. It takes a lot of muscle squeezing, and when they do come out, it is very painful on PK4NH01 to the point of limping for weeks. Since its fur is shorter and it has scales, it has lost its full immunity to the cold, but can still last somewhat longer in it than other organisms. It was going to have fire, but apparently not enough Brightscale DNA was added, and after many tests, PK4NH01 shows no sign of having any internal flame. When adding the enlarged wings, the bones had to be thinner in order for PK4NH01 to fly fast. The ribs were also enlarged so that if the lungs had to expand, they would not push against the ribs. WIP |-| Anatomy = Skeletal PK4NH01's skeleton is slightly fragiler that a normal organisms skeleton due to it having a purpose for not only shadow manipulation, hearing, seeing, and smelling, but also going fast. so when it was in the test tube, the scientists had to sacrifice strong bones in order for it to fly faster. WIP Muscular WIP Digestive WIP Immune Like the other Scienceborn, PK4NH01 can tolerate poisons, toxins, radiation, and a few other harmful things. It is immune to the common cold, and is not fully, but somewhat immune to viruses, diseases, and harmful bacteria. When it does get a harmful beacteria, disease, virus, or flu, it seems to cure it faster, especially with the help of medicines. WIP Respiratory WIP Circulatory WIP |-| Caring for PK4NH01 = Caring Cage Number: 1 Times Water Bowl Refilled Per Day: 3 Times Fed Per Day: 3 Times Let Out of Enclosure Per Day: 1 Notes How to Safely Remove PK4NH01 From Enclosure: To remove PK4NH01 from its enclosure, shine a bright light in its cage, then blindfold it. If it becomes aggresive even with blindfold on, shine the bright light around the eyes. It will then cooperate, however it will be ticked and will be more aggresive when this is done. Diet: Mostly meats, some plants. It has been known to each Icefruit, Apples, Oranges, Pears, Cucumbers, and many other fruits and vegtables, but for some unknown reason, it does not like Bananas. See Anatomy, Digestive for more information about diet. WIP Relationships |-| Blackout = Icicle: WIP Fyre Wynd: WIP Flare: WIP Kira: WIP Tumble: WIP Ire: enough info to confirm response |-| Shadow = WIP |-| PK4NH97 = WIP |-| Scientists = WIP |-| Other = WIP Trivia *It has a fear of hornets *It hates bananas after the banana incident WIP Gallery WIP Category:Characters Category:Seaviper's Stuff Category:Pages with broken file links